Drilling technology may involve various techniques and processes depending upon the material being drilled, accuracy requirements, size of the hole being drilled etc. Existing micro drilling techniques may be utilized to form various types of holes, including micro-holes. Known techniques include conventional mechanical drilling, micro-electrical discharge machining (micro-EDM), laser, photo-etching, ultrasonic and micro-electrical chemical machining (micro-ECM), etc.